just a little difference
by Mcgigins flibbertygibbet
Summary: In the realm of fiction just one small change can have far reaching consequences. Now if you string a group of these changes together you could have something legendary. Follow one Jaune arc as he goes through the world of Rwby, with just a little difference.


I dont own rwby

Chapter one

Jaune lay awake in his bed as he often did eyes glued to the ceiling trying to work up the courage to leave the bastion of comfort with his fluffy onzie of power, but he just couldn't fdo it. He wasn't strong enough. Then as he was slaying there about to go back to the land of sleep he was shot awake by a certain loud wail similar to a howler monkey being kicked in the junk.

"JAAAUUUNNNEEE"

'God damn it, its noir.' Noir was the eldest of the arc children, jaune being the next eldest at eleven. She was only a year older then jaune but it was a year gap she would never let him forget. She, like all the arc children, was named after a color.

"Jaune get your fluffy onzie covered ass down here" to which the expected response came from the kitchen

"mind your language young lady" Jaune just groaned, knowing at this point there was no way that he was going to be able to get back to sleep. This was proven correct when the door to his fortress of solitude was yanked open by the devil herself. "JAUNE". And there it was, the small demon child herself.

"AWAY BEAST OF THE NIGHT, LEAVE THIS HOLY PLACE." the forthcoming response from the arc girl was a large sigh and a roll of the eyes. "Get the hell out of bed idiot. Grandads going to be here soon." With this jaune shot up straight out of his bed. His face slamming into the floor

"Mother of remnant damn you all to hell." he stood up, rubbing his poor aching face. Mind slowly remembering what the grimm spawn had said, and rushed downstairs. Forgetting to change out of his bunny onzie.

Downstairs he saw his parents, Joan and Jonathan arc, a retired huntress and hunter respectively. Joan arc, whilst now in her early thirties would still be considered quite the beauty, though quite short in stature was a very fearsome woman when angered, something his dad knew way too much about, she had long golden hair and ice blue eyes, something that jaune fund very amusing as she almost looked like an arc.

Jonathan on the other hand was a giant of a man in comparison being over six feet tall, with a strong jaw and short golden hair that was starting to go grey at the sides. He looked like a large jaune, but then again, all males of the arc family share a similar appearance. So, whilst short now Jaune wasn't too worried about his height in the future.

Also sat there was a small girl dressed in white kicked her legs happily enjoying a small plate of pancakes.

"Morning honey" his mother greeted from her place above the stove making everyone's breakfast. "yours is one the table eat up Tobias will be here soon."

Jaune sat at the table quietly, grabbing himself some pancakes and Sitting on the opposite side to his dad.

"Morning mom, dad" he said dully, to which he got a small smile and a decaffeinated grunt from them. With that a silence permeated the table. The only sound was the pancakes sizzling and the occasional sip of coffee. "And good morning to you there munchkin" This got a large syruppy smile and a muffled "Jauney".

This caused a wide smile to break out across jaunes face as he pinched his favorite sisters' cheek as she pouted cutely. After this a comfortable silence settled in and stayed for about ten minutes until the noise of the arc sisters came down the stairs, the five of them coming through like a blinding rainbow of pain that always hurt Jaunes eyes no matter when he sees it. His only hope was that the new child on the way doesn't dress like his sisters. That being in dumb colors that make little to know sense.

He only hoped that the newest child on the way didn't feel the need to dress in the color she's named after. Even little Blanche had fallen to this peculiar sickness of the arc family.

"So, what on earth was important enough to pull the fuzzy bunny out of bed this morning", a girl dressed in garish purple clothes questioned. This was Violette the next eldest arc child at nine years of age. Then Rose. Then the twins Aqua and Rouge. Finally, it was blanche.

Jaune looked confused for minute before looking down at himself in shock and horror. 'Oh no, oh no noo, granddads going to be here soon.'

As he thought this a loud voice echoed through to the kitchen, "HELLLLOOOO ARC FAMILY" an older looking copy of Jonathan with stark white hair and light stubble stepped into the kitchen, bumping into Jaune. "Hey there pip squeak... What in grimms name are you wearing kiddo?".

Jaune turned white and starting sweating, "oh this, this is nothing important, just a big joke hhahahahah" Jaune starting to calm down, knowing that his grandad was just gullible enough to fall for it, well he would have had Satan not opened her hellish mouth. "But Jaune, you wear that every night, you just forgot to change today."

His head turned to look at his older sister, his face frozen in a mask of horror as his eyes screamed in rage at this horrible betrayal.

"Is that so, ey" he grabbed Jaune putting him in a strong headlock. "Think your good enough to lie to me buddy, you think you're a big man now".

"N-NO O-O-OF COURSE NOT GRANDAD" he wheezed out in nervousness, knowing that it was his only chance in not getting extra training.

"YOU NEED MORE CONFIDENCE, DON'T PUT YOURSELF DOWN." He said, dropping the boy to the floor. "There is only one way we need to beat the confidence into you, extra training today".

'The world hates me, the world truly hates me'. Jaune pulled himself up only 5to be grabbed into a big hug, "Alright get your stuff together and we'll go kid, we got a good one today."

Jaune beamed at Tobias and charged upstairs, his grandad had been training him in using the sword and shield for 3 years now, and if he believed his grandfather he was doing well in the field. However just as much as these thoughts made him happy, there was always an underlying feeling of sadness, a feeling like he isn't yet good enough.

3 years ago

For the last week Jaune was begging his father to train him to be a huntsman, after all he was one day going to be the man of the household, and needs to live up to the family legacy, however for some reason every time he asked, he was turned away with the excuse of his dad being too busy. It worried jaune.

It was this worry that kept him up way pasty his bed time, 'well as mom always says nothing helps sleep like a cup of milk.' So as a good son should, he followed his mother's advice to a tea, getting out of bed and padding quietly down the stairs, only to find the house was not as quiet as it should be at this time. Muffled voices echoed from the kitchen were a light was still on.

"I cannot keep turning my son away, if he wants training it is my duty as his father and an arc to train him." His dads voice not loud but filled with anger made its way to Jaunes eats. His curiosity peaked he made his way closer to the door.

"I don't care about your duty as an arc, he's not being a huntsman." He heard his mother respond evenly. "It's his dream Joan you can't take this away from him."

"I can do whatever I want I'm his mother, he doesn't know what's best for him like I do."

Jaune was shocked, he couldn't believe his mother wouldn't want him to follow his dreams.

"It's in his blood, all arc men are born to be huntsman, and he's gonna be the greatest yet, I can just tell." Jonathan tried to reason in an angry tone, almost begging his wife to believe in their son, sadly it wasn't to be. "Your wrong Jonathan, he isn't like you, he isn't like your dad. He isn't cut out for that line of work, he's a sweet boy, but he's not strong, he will never be a good huntsman." At this point Jaune was in floods of tears, as he quietly made his way to his room, going into fitful sleep.

Luckily for Jaune his father wasn't to be fully beat, asking his dad to train him, Tobias wasn't happy that his grandson wasn't being trained by his son, but he understood in a way, Joan was a stubborn woman.

Jaune came downstairs in his casuals wearing the basic white armor that he got from his grandfather along with the basic long sword and heater shield forgerd by his father. He tried to use crocea mors but both his dad and granddad disagreed, saying that it wasn't his to wield and that he needed to make his own weapon before he left to a hunter school.

He didn't agree but, in some way, he did understand, though he wanted more than anything to live up to the arc name it made sense for him to carve his own legend, not to be the carbon copy of a man long dead.

"you did well that time Jaune, get up, one more bout, then we have an extra essential lesson for your future as a huntsman."

This just got a groan out of jaune as he got off the ground, "What on earth could that be, what do I possibly need" A hearty chuckle echoed through the clearing, "Simple jaune I'm going to unlock your..."

The man stopped talking a loud horn pierced the jovial atmosphere. Tobias turned looking towards the village that neighbored Cresent Forest. Smoke.

"Come jaune, to the village quickly." Jaune jumped to his feet, prior exhaustion forgotten at his grandfather's serious tone of voice they ran to the village.

Fires blazed as the towns militia were trying, and failing to hold bag the , seeing the carnage taking place turned to Jaune, taking a knee and clasping his shoulder "Jaune go, run home, you'll be safe there."

"No, I can he.."

"N)" His grandfather interrupted strongly "Your job is to protect the future generations, leave this to your elders." And with that he turned, rushing to the fray, Jaune watched helpless. He couldn't run back, not with innocent people still in the village. With that though in mind he ran the perimeter of the town wall, finding a crack near the edge of his families land he dashed through.

He rushed through the vacant town, the majority of the townspeople already evacuated, though Jaune didn't know this. As he ran through hiding and avoiding the grim he passed. As he neared the town center where he could hear the sounds of battle.

He was ready to turn back when he heard a loud crash in a nearby side alley, taking a swift right he ran down it, hoping he wasn't too late.

In the alley he or a black boar like grim ready to charge at a small girl, not taking a second glance he intercepted with his shield raised, allowing the boar to bash off it, rising on its hind legs, jarring his arm. Then using his longsword, he pierced the revealed underbelly, watching it fade. His first grim kill.

Shaking his arm, he turned slowly, "Hey you alright" Then a force slammed into his chest, when he looked down he saw a weird mixture of colors, one half was a deep brown whilst the other was pink with white streaks. He separated from her only to see her look up at him, her eyes too were multi colored, again brown and pink, ther3e was also a faint pink scar across her lower neck, and she was dressed in rags.

"Hey there, do you have a name," She nodded quickly, reevaluating her scar he said

"Can you not speak?" He saw her puff her cheeks out cutely as she shook her head. Before crouching scratching Neopolitian into the dirt. "Well then come with me Neo, we will get you to safety." He held out his hand, she stared at it for a second before clasping it tightly in her smaller hand.

The two ran retracing Jaunes steps to the crack in the wall, they were nearing the crack when a growl sounded behind them. Jaune through neo behind him as he raised his shield, standing there were 4 beowolves. "NEO RUN!" Not hearing the sound of footsteps, he glanced behind him, where he saw her still standing there he reinforced his point, "I'll be right behind you, run and don't look back, find the other townspeople." Finally, he heard the soft padding of her retreating footsteps.

Then with one swipe he was knocked onto his back launching his basic sheild away from him. He tried to scramble up as one of the beowolves crept closer to him, readying the strike that would end his life as a familiar gladius tore through its chest, turning it to ash.

Standing there was Tobias Arc in his casual clothes , though stained with dirt and blood, his shield in hand, with a stern yet proud look on his face, however he quickly turned, facing his remaining three enemies. Slamming his shield into the closest one he struck it with a quick slash, pivoting on his heel and carrying the slash and releasing the blade, allowing the momentum to pierce the furthest beowolf killing it instantly

With that he grabbed the third grim by its scruff throwing it over his raised knee and slamming into the ground, Then he uses the lower sharpened lower edge of his shield and cleaving its head from its body.

Jaune watched in awe of his granddad, but noticed the first injured beowolf sneaking behind him, however before he could voice his warning the beowolfs hand tore through his already battle fatigued grandads' chest, instantly shattering his aura.

"NOOOOOO" The boy bellowed the sound stretched across the town followed by a monstorous bursst of white light stopping the fighting throughout as the grim rushed to the location of Jaune arc.

Meanwhile the boy rose a snarl on his face as he grabbed his sword in both hands and rushed at the beowolf. With a roar of pure unadulterated rage, he slammed his shoulder into its chest knocking it back, then with a sloppy upward slash bisected it from the left side of its waist to its right shoulder.

With that he fell to his knees tears of boiling anguish burned there way down his face. He didn't notice, nor did he care as he was surrounded by the few remaining grim in the city, his eyes locked to the corpse of his beloved grandfather, his teacher, and his best friend, gone forever.

He only pulled his eyed away as the last grim fell. Stood there dressed in his full plate armor as his father looking at him in pride, tears too falling from his eyes.

He ckneeled in front of his son, much like his grandfather did earlkier that day.

"Do not blame yourself for this jaune. He was a great man and an even greater dad, and he would be so proud of you."

Jaune was ready to object before his dad stopped him.

"He always said you would be a great huntsman, the best even, him and Joan would argue about it for hours, but he never relented." He paused taking a shuddering breath, "and after what I have seen today, there is no way in the world I could possibly disagree. You will be the worlds best huntsman Jaune. I'll make sure of it."

And there we go, I really hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter is going to be the him at 17 and the start of the beacon arc. Don't worry this is still purel an arkos fic, the neo thing was just so I could do some stuff in later chapters. Any way please review and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
